


Ice Cream

by DorkSeverus04



Series: WR in 69 minutes [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, for once something that has little to no angst, unedited and unbeta'd, whiterose 69 minute challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: Weiss never had ice cream. Ruby decided to fix that.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR in 69 minutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Ice Cream

Ruby stared at Weiss as they were taking a break from studying. Weiss was looking over their papers while eating frozen blueberry yogurt. A few minutes passed when Weiss looked up and noticed that her partner was staring at her. 

“What is it, Ruby?” Weiss raised a brow, unsure of why she was staring at her. 

“Wha?” Ruby blinked then blushed when she realized that she was caught staring. “Oh I uh…” 

Weiss continued to look at Ruby and set aside her cup of yogurt to place a hand onto Ruby’s forehead. “You’re not running a fever are you?”

“N-No! I was just uh…” Ruby peeked up at Weiss. _You look adorable eating that yogurt._ “I-I was wondering why you mostly eat yogurt instead of ice cream…?” _Great save, Ruby! Now Weiss is going to think you’re crazy! ...not that she already thought that._

Weiss blinked then looked at her cup of yogurt then back at Ruby. “Well… you might not believe me, but…” Weiss moved away. “I never actually ate ice cream before.”

“WHAT?!” Ruby shouted and stared at Weiss, almost begging her to say that she was joking. 

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Ruby took Weiss’ hand. “You and me. We’re going on an ice cream date right now!” 

“W-Wait, Ruby!” Weiss tried to stop her partner from whatever she was planning, but it was too late. Her fate was sealed. 

Ruby gently tugged Weiss to follow her out of their dorm room and towards the nearest airship leading them into Vale.

“Ruby…” Weiss sighed as she stood next to her partner. “Does it bother you?”

“Yes!” Ruby pouted then looked at Weiss. “How could you not eat ice cream?! It’s like… one of the greatest treats!”

“I… usually don’t have chances to eat these kind of things…” Weiss admitted as she looked away. “I-I mean, Atlas is usually too cold to eat something like ice cream.”

Ruby felt like she kicked a puppy seeing Weiss’ expression. Judging from everything, or rather little, that Weiss told her, it didn’t seem like she had a lot of good things growing up.

“I-I’m sorry, Weiss…” Ruby whimpered as she pulled the older woman into a gentle hug. “But you know that you’re not in Atlas anymore, right?”

“Of course.” Weiss sighed as she slowly melted into Ruby’s embrace. “I guess we should enjoy this… ‘date’ as much as we can.”

Ruby blushed as Weiss said that and was glad that they were hugging so that her partner couldn’t see her face. 

After a few minutes, they arrived into town. Ruby took Weiss’ hand and lead the way towards a parlor. 

“Hey Ruby. It’s been a while.” A young woman with pink hair greeted. “Is this the famous Weiss you’re always praising?” She grinned. 

Ruby blushed as she let go of Weiss’ hand. “Ichigo! Shut up!”

Weiss blinked and looked between them. “May I know who you are?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. My name’s Ichigo! I’m the manager of ‘Sweet and Scream’.” She then smiled. “Ruby’s been here a lot so I know what she orders. Should I get you the same thing?” 

“Yea-” Ruby paused then looked at Weiss. “You’re ok with strawberry flavoured things, right?”

Weiss shrugged. “If you like it, then I would too. If not, then you’d eat it.”

“Deal!” Ruby sincerely hoped that Weiss would like the taste of ice cream. “Two large strawberry ice cream!” She smiled and was about to pull out her wallet but Weiss stopped her. 

“Let me. It’s only fair.” Weiss insisted as she pulled out a few lien from her purse.

“W-Wha-- But Weiss!” Ruby frowned. 

“You can pay for our next date.” Weiss mumbled, trying to control her blush as she said that. Unfortunately for her, Ruby heard her as well and started blushing which caused Ichigo to smirk and tease them.

“I didn’t know that you two were going out. Just for that, you two can have the ice cream on the house.” The manager snickered as she gave them two ice cream cones with strawberry ice cream and wiggled her eyebrows towards the two huntresses in training. 

Weiss blushed harder. “W-We’re not…!” 

“Yeah, uh-huh. Just take it and enjoy! Hope to see you again soon!” Ichigo smirked and waved them off. 

Both Weiss and Ruby took the ice cream and left. They walked in silence as Weiss cautiously licked the ice cream while Ruby was thinking about what just happened. 

“U-Uhm… I-I’m sorry about Ichigo… She’s normally not like that…” Ruby admitted as she took a bite of the ice cream. 

“I-It’s fine…” Wiss sighed as she continued to lick the ice cream then looked at Ruby. “Would you like more?” 

“Huh?” Ruby looked up and saw the offered ice cream cone and looked at her nearly empty one. “Y-You don’t… like it?” She looked back at her partner. 

“I like it, it’s a little sweet but…” Weiss blushed as she stopped herself from continuing. 

Ruby frowned and moved closer. “But…?”

Weiss merely shoved the cone into Ruby’s hands. “You’resweeterandIlikeyou!” With that, the heiress bolted from Ruby.

The young leader blinked and her face heated up as her mind finally registered what Weiss said and stuffed both ice creams into her mouth before chasing her partner. 

They had _a lot_ to talk about when they were back in their room!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be done in 69 mins but I was distracted 90% of the time so most of this was done really in like... 20 minutes. 
> 
> Hoped that y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
